The Gods
Ielia, Edea, Zera, Amyr and Krov. These five deities are believed to be the most powerful creatures in Varen, the hands behind the cosmos and the wills that shape reality. Through time, prophets and clerics have made contact with them, be it in dreams or visions, and have transmitted their wishes and their opinions. Though incredibly rare, it is not impossible for them to expose themselves, and repeatedly through history people claimed that they met them. Ielia Ielia is the goddess of art, science, love, creativity and color. She is the muse of great inventions and the Patron of music, theater and painting. Bards and researchers alike follow her, and weddings are called on her name. Theaters, art schools and laboratories show her respect. Her commandments are few: *The expression of feelings and ideas is what keeps the world moving. Be it a song, a statue or an invention, any artistic way of communicating is blessed by her. *Don’t be afraid to explore and experiment. Like when mixing colors, only by trying can one learn what the best choice is. *Let both your mind and your heart be free, and follow your desires. Create and love as your spirit wishes. Edea Goddess of machines, crafting, hard work, progress and commerce, Edea is the fiery passion of her followers. Most workers ask her for strength, and athletes and merchants beg for her favour. Factories, commercial fairs and sport facilities are built in her name. She expects her followers to abide by these commandments: *Keep you head up and your feet steady, and advance. Giving up will get you nowhere. *Put all your time and dedication in what you do, and do it as best as possible. *Grow, evolve, and improve. Put your effort into building a better self . Zera Zera is the goddess of life and death, of darkness and light, of cycles. Births and funerals are lead by her followers. Healers and medics pray for her, and so do criminals and those who lurk in the shadows. Hospitals, graveyards, lighthouses and tunnels hold her blessings. Her teachings are simple: *The end is never the end. Reality is an ever changing cycle. Avoid being static. *Neither life nor death are to be played with. Give it and take it with care, respect it and fight those who don’t. Some deserve life, and some death. Handle them thoughtfully. *Darkness is not inherently evil, and light is not always good. Find a balance between both. Amyr God of magic, knowledge, power, war and skill. Warriors, mages and tacticians ask for his blessing, and so do those who study to hoard knowledge and train to breed strength. Influential people ask him for guidance, and teachers and trainers instruct as he demands. Schools, barracks, libraries and training grounds are blessed by him. He directs his followers thus: *Your mind and your body are one. Expand their skills, and exploit them. Be cunning when fighting with weapons, and strong when casting magic. Find a balance. *Knowledge is might, and might is power. Learn new things and develop those you already know. *Battle is the place for you to expose your talents. Face it bravely, and ace it with your abilities. Krov Krov is the god of plants, beasts, weather, freedom and the seasons. Botanists, gardeners and hunters call upon him. Sailors pray for good weather, and farmers beg for swift and tender season. Explorers ask for his guidance, and those who have escaped or broken their chains thank him. He gives few commands: *Let your inborn instincts guide you. Your natural aptitudes will lead you to the right path. *Don’t hurt a creature or a plant without a reason. The circle of survival involves killing and taking advantage of nature, but do it respectfully and only when needed. Care for the flora and the fauna, and challenge those who would sacrifice them for selfish goals. *The seasons and the weather are all different aspects of one same reality. Understand them and accept them, and do the same with each different aspect of yourself. Don’t be ashamed of who you are, for you are free to expose your true self. Story Those whose faith lies on The Gods tell the following story about the origin of the world: “Many, many, many years ago, there was nothing. The void expanded into every direction, and reality was empty. But from nothingness emerged a being: the sleeper. A frail creature, the sleeper was drawn into eternal slumber. In his sleep, he dreamt about creatures, and these appeared around him. These being were The Gods. They understood, in their eternal wisdom, that the sleeper was to be protected, for his dreams were what fueled reality. So they built a world around him, to shelter him from harm. Together, the five divinities crafted Varen, a shield that covers their father. The made it with the raw stuff of his dreams, and it is his slumber that which powers the universe. The world they made spawned many things, and The Gods gave them guidance and meaning, for the more complex Varen Was, the harder it would be for the sleeper to be awoken. Each deity cared for different aspects of the life these newborn beings had, and soon started interfering with them. We are the product of this union: the wills and actions of The Gods on the offsprings of the world they created. However, not everything is peaceful, for since the dawn of time, not every dream the sleep had has being positive. His nightmares, embodiments of malice and fear, also take a physical form, and feeding from his incredible power, are constantly trying to wake him. It our duty to assist the gods in their war with the nightmares, and to ensure the sleeper perpetual slumber” The Judgement The faithful have a vision over what comes after death. they claim that upon leaving this earthly real, one is faced by all five gods. They judge him, based on his life and actions, to see if his actions earned their favour. Following the teaching of at least one god, without actively opposing any other is sometimes enough to gain their grace. However, opposing them, or even worse, working with the nightmares, will earn one their wrath. Those whom The Gods accept are lead to eternal bliss, finding a place in the cosmos among the stars, where they rejoin the departed and spend eternity in joy. However, those who opposed them, are brought to a chaotic land, where the elements follow no logic and where suffering and pain becomes law. Category:Deity